Prision Mental
by CrimsonQueenAbyss
Summary: Cuando Utsuromiya Fuyumi se le da la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado y volver a jugar el juego de la muerte. Tendrá que lidiar con sus peores temores, y descubrir la identidad de su asesino ¿Logrará sobrevivir o sucumbirá nuevamente en las profundidades de la desesperación? AU
1. Prologo

Prision Mental

Disclaimer: Life is Money es propiedad de Tekka Yaguraba

Capitulo I: ¿Vivir o morir?

* * *

 _Este mundo es despiadado y también muy hermoso._

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. No sentía nada, ni alegría ni tristeza.

Recuerdos borrosos inundaron sus pensamientos. Toda su vida paso por aquellos orbes azules. Recuerdos tristes y dolorosos...

 _¡Eres el heredero de la familia Utsuromiya compórtate como tal!_

 _¿Porque su mochila es negra*?_

 _¿Qué pasa con ella? Es_ _ **espeluznante**_

 _¡¿Porque no puedes ser como los demás?!¡¿Qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú?!_

Cuando por fin había encontrado a alguien que le haría compañía...

 _ **¿Chappy...?**_

 _¡Yo…!¡Yo odio este mundo!¡Quiero morir…!¡Pero quiero ser una chica!_

 _Ser una chica…si puedo cambiar algo…_

 _¡Es imposible hacer eso!¡Ningun humano puede sobrevivir estando tanto tiempo solo_!

 _¡Puedes confiar en nosotros!¡Nosotros cuidaremos de ti cuando tu cuerpo no se mueva más!_

 _¡También quiero morir pero este aun no es el fin!¡No te rindas con tus sueños!¡Estoy seguro que podrás lograrlos, Utsuromiya-san!_

 _¡Utsuromiya-san, muchas gracias!_

Lágrimas amargas se realizaron por sus mejillas. Cuando todo estaba bien, cuando por fin era feliz ¿Porque...?

 _Chappy te extraño..._

 _Meguru ... Kukuri ..._

 _Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ustedes..._

 **-¡Que triste…! ¡Que final más triste!-**

Los ojos llenos de lagrimas de la joven se ampliaron al escuchar aquella voz.

 _ **-¡Cuando eras tan feliz…! Todo se te fue arrebatado-**_

-¡¿Quien es?!

 **-¿Quien...? Es muy simple -** Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquella figura, dando unos pasos hacia ella, ante sus ojos se encontraba un reflejo de si misma.

 **-Soy tu-**

-No puede ser...

El reflejo inclino la cabeza confundida **\- ¿ "No puede ser"…? Claramente soy tu** \- tomó un mechón de su largo cabello negro **\- mismo cabello-** señaló sus ojos- mismos **ojos con esas espeluznantes ojeras** \- hizo un gesto hacia su cuerpo- **mismo cuerpo carente de curvas.**

Utsuromiya hizo todo lo posible para no enojarse ante este último comentario- Incluso si te pareces tanto a mi, sólo eres una mera copia mía.

Reflejo sonrió misteriosamente- **Ahí es donde te equivocas, no soy solo una copia, soy el reflejo de tu corazón.**

-¿Qué…?

 **\- Siento lo mismo que tu sientes, y también, se lo que tanto te persigue...**

La chica de coletas frunció el seño, de alguna forma su tono voz y actitudes le estaba rayando los nervios- Explícate, maldita copia.

 **-¿Oh?¿Hice que te enojaras? Incluso estando muerta sigues siendo tan terca-**

Utsuromiya se tenso ante la mención de su muerte, reacción que noto enseguida su unica acompañante.

 **-"No quiero morir"… Eso es lo que en verdad deseas ¿Me equivoco?**

Los orbes zafiro se agrandaron-¡Cierra la boca, maldita cosa!¡No sabes nada de mi!

Aquella reacción sólo la hizo divertir más **\- Que agresiva, por supuesto que se todo de ti, soy tu reflejo después de todo** -ante su repentino silencio prosiguió **\- "¿Porque esto me pasa a mi**?", **"¿Porque tuve que morir de esa manera?"** , **"Quiero ver a Meguru y Kukuri de nuevo"** , **"Quiero vivir"...**

-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!- grito Utsuromiya, tapándose los oídos, y poniéndose de cuclillas.

El reflejo suspiro, agachándose a su lado **\- No me puedes mentir ¿Porque te empeñas tanto en negar lo que en verdad sientes?**

-…Porque no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no seré capaz de verlos otra vez más ¡No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo!- mascullo con voz quebrada.

La copia solo la observo con expresión indiferente **-¿Odias a la persona que te arrebató la vida?¿Quieres venganza?**

\- Si...lo odio ¡Lo odio!- rencor salia en cada una de sus palabras, apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Reflejo acerco su rostro al de ella y pocos centímetros las separaban- **Pero mas que nada te odias a ti… por ser tan débil…por tener un corazón débil...**

 _Por no ser tan fuerte como aquel idiota_. Lágrimas amargas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ya no tenia las fuerzas para seguirlas reteniendo.

 **-¿Oh? Estas llorando otra vez... últimamente es lo único que sabes hacer-**

Utsuromiya la fulmino con la mirada- ¡Maldita...!¡Como si pudiera hacer algo en este maldito lugar!

 **-Vamos no seas así, este lugar fue creado para ti…un palacio invisible* solo para ti ¿No suena irónico?**

-Si solo no estuvieras tu, entonces todo seria perfecto- se burlo la joven, rodando los ojos.

Reflejo solo se escogió de hombros **\- Tienes estando solo nosotras es muy aburrido ¿Qué tal si hacemos las cosas mas divertidas?**

-¿Divertidas…?

 **-¡Si!¡Voy a traerte un amigo que te hará compañía!-** junto las manos cerca de su pecho, pequeñas luces brillantes se reunieron ahí, y poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma en una figura, no de humano, sino de un animal.

-¿C-Como?- tartamudeo la chica, mientras sus orbes se aguaron.

Delante de sus ojos se encontraba un pequeño perrito, meneando la cola y ladrandole felizmente como si la reconociera después de tanto tiempo.

-Chappy...

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-P-Pense que jamas te volvería a ver…¡T-Te he extrañado tanto!

Sus llantos se volvieron cada vez mas fuertes. Chappy notando la angustia de su dueña, lamio delicadamente sus lagrimas y le ladro varias veces como si quisiera animarla.

Reflejo observaba la conmemora dora escena. Un cálido sentimiento hizo cosquillas su corazon. A paso lento, se les acerco.

 **-Ne ¿No quisieras cambiar tu destino?-** pronunció tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿De que estas hablando...?

 **\- Pensé que eras más inteligente, me refiero a volver a tu antigua vida~**

Utsuromiya la contemplo como un bicho raro- Mira ya sabía que estabas algo loca pero no pensé que tu locura llegaría hasta ese punto.

 **\- Sabes que prácticamente te estas diciendo loca a ti misma ¿No?-** suspiro pero la mencionada ignoró por completo este último comentario **-¿Y que dices? ¿Te gustaría volver?**

La chica de coletas bajo la mirada, dudando en responder.

Reflejo notó su inseguridad **\- ¿Qué pasa?¿No era que querías vivir?-** al no tener una respuesta siguió **-Que persona más indecisa, primero lloras por volver y ahora dudas en hacerlo...**

-¡No estoy dudando!¡ Solo que...!

- **Tienes miedo ¿No?-** señaló divertida- **En este mundo no hay dolor ni tristeza, nadie puede lastimarte ni hacerte daño, sin embargo si vuelves, estarás expuesta otra vez al peligro, a ese macabro juego de supervivencia, la prisión metal** \- sonrió con una pisca de malicia- **Y tu asesino también estará ahí.**

Utsuromiya apretó los puños, aun con la mirada baja-Eso ya lo se

Reflejo abrió los brazos, señalando todo el espacio blanco en el que estaban **\- Entonces ¿Nos quedamos aquí? ¡En este basto mundo donde nadie te dañara! ¡Chappy también estará aquí! Ademas te haré compañía para que no te sientas sola.**

-Me niego, antes de tener tu compañía prefiero estar muerta- mascullo con un dejó de veneno en la voz.

 **-Pero si ya lo estas** \- río irónicamente reflejo pero Utsuromiya la ignoro.

-Tienes razón, si voy allá estaré en peligro nuevamente. Además nada me garantiza que no muera otra vez- Cerro los ojos, algunas lágrimas cayeron- El mundo es cruel...

Ella recuerda las múltiples veces que fue lastimada y cuando perdió a Chappy, su único amigo.

.

.

.

 _-¡Utsunomiya-san!_

La voz de Meguru y Kukuri llamándola… a pesar de estar tan lejos… jamás podía olvidara…

-Pero a la vez tan hermoso- Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y abrió los ojos posan dolos en los de su reflejo –Por eso, definitivamente quiero volver-

Aquel mundo invisible y gris, cambió a un basto cielo repleto de nubes con un campo verde lleno de flores. Chappy movió la cola feliz, lamiendo su mano.

Utsuromiya sonrió cariñosa mente y acaricio su lomo- Gomen ne* Chappy por siempre preocuparte, pero ahora no voy a dudar más.

Reflejo la miro unos momentos aturdida para luego sonreír divertida- **Por fin eres sincera ¿Ne? Casi se podría decir que estoy orgullosa de ti.**

-Cállate, arruinas el momento emotivo

 **-Lo se, lo se, ahora despertaras de este largo sueño, Fuyumi***

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a brillar, la chica lolita entrecerró los ojos y abrazo más a Chappy- ¿Qué sucede?

- **Te dije que te llevaría de regreso ¿No? Volverás en el momento que aquel juego comience y tus recuerdos permanecerán intactos.**

Fuyumi abrió los ojos- Entonces...

La copia negó con la cabeza- **Lamentablemente no se podrá revelar la identidad de tu asesino porque no se encuentra en tus recuerdos ,y por ende, en los míos tampoco, tu sola tendrás que descubrirlo.**

La chica de cabellos azabaches suspiro, los recuerdos de su muerte eran borrosos como también lo era el rostro de su asesino.

 **-Sin embargo hay algo importante que tienes que tener en cuenta, cada decisión que tomes de cambiar algo, afectará fuertemente lo que sucederá más adelante, si decidis evitar la muerte de alguien puede ser que otra persona muera en su lugar.**

-Lo entiendo...- con sólo proteger la vida de Meguru y Kukuri era suficiente para ella.

 **\- También cambie un poco algunas cosas. Así que no te sorprendas si notas algo diferente ¿Si?-** sonrió misteriosamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó dudosa, no se fía para nada de ella, a pesar de ser su propio reflejo.

 **-Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o-**

Fuyumi chasqueo la lengua. _Maldita copia._

 **-Vamos no te enojes, ya es hora de partir y no quisiera despedirme de esa manera de ti-** señaló mientras el lugar comenzaba a desaparecer.

La chica lolita notó como Chappy también desaparecía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó más el. Cuando por fin lo volvió a ver, pronto se iría de su lado.

Reflejo suspiro- **No llores, no será la última vez que lo veas, somos seres que pertenecemos en tu interior y velamos por ti, siempre estaremos a tu lado**.

A pesar de que sus palabras siempre sonaban hirientes, esta vez lograron calmar su corazón y le recordaron que no estaba sola.

-No necesito que me consueles ¿Sabes?- se refregó los ojos- Además no quiero imaginar que tengo "algo" como tú en mi interior-

 **-Que cruel** \- se burló con sorna reflejo- **Espero que disfrutes tu nueva vida y trata de cambiar esa tosca personalidad tuya, no conseguirás novio si sigues asi**

-No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti-

 **-Si, si, sayonara*, Fuyumi**

Dándole un último beso a en la frente a Chappy, Fuyumi sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Sayonara-

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Capitulo uno finalizado!

Life is money se volvió uno de mis mangas favoritos, y Utsuromiya era uno de mis personajes favoritos. Por eso, cuando supe de su muerte, llore horas y horas.

Honestamente, esperaba mas de este personaje y tampoco quede muy satisfecha con el final. Asi que decidí crear este humilde escrito.

Hasta ahora el único emparejamiento que sera confirmado sera el de Meguru & Kukuri, mas adelante se agregaran algunos mas.

¡Les agradezco a todos los que se fijaron en este fic!

*Aclaración

*En japón es común que los primeros años de educación, los niños usen mochila negra y las niñas mochila roja.

*Utsuromiya significa "palacio invisible" y de ahí viene la ironía que utilizo Reflejo.

*Fuyumi significa "fruta de invierno"

*Gomen ne significa en japones "perdóname"

*Sayonara significa en japones "Adios"


	2. Juego Mental

Prisión Mental

Disclaimer: Life is Money es propiedad de Tekka Yaguraba

Capitulo II: Juego mental

* * *

 _La mente es el laberinto mas grande y peligroso que una persona pueda recorrer._

* * *

-¡GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Aquella estruendosa risa pertenecia solamente a un ser codioso como Torameishi Tetsuo, que su pasatiempo favorito era jugar con la integridad mental de sus víctimas.

-Esta vez tenemos sujetos bastantes interesantes-

Por el rabillo del ojo, Torameishi observó con indiferencia a su compañero-Más bien mentes más fáciles de romper, Black Tapia.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el rostro de Tapia-O tal vez lo contrario, Torameishi sama- tomando una de las carpetas desparramadas sobre la mesa- Sin embargo, estoy sorprendido que pudieras convencer al número 9 a participar en este juego, parece el tipo de persona que cree hasta último momento que todo se puede solucionar con optimismo y esfuerzo.

 _ **Participante Numero 9**_

 _ **Fukurokouji Meguru**_

 _ **Genero: Masculino**_

 _ **Edad: 18 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: AB+**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 90/100**_

-Aquel sujeto es un idiota que haría todo lo posible para salvar a su hermanita, incluso ir hasta las profundidades del infierno por ella-se burlo Torameishi tomando un sorbo de su bebida- No fue dificil engañarlo, aquel ingenuo creyó en todo lo que le dije.

-Como se esperaba de Torameishi-sama recurriendo siempre a sus trucos sucios-

Torameishi ignoro aquel comentario -Los sentimientos no te llevan a nada, el mundo funciona con **dinero**.

Black Tapia se escogió de hombros. El dinero puede cambiar la vida de las personas, beneficiarlas e incluso, destruirlas.

-El número 3, 5, 6 y 8 son blancos fáciles, no será muy difícil hacerlos llegar a la "prisión mental"- sonrió con un dejó de malicia en su voz, haciendo que su acompañante frunciera el seño.

 _ **Participante Numero 3**_

 _ **Ishimakura Takuo**_

 _ **Genero: Masculino**_

 _ **Edad: 18 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: B+**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 45/100**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Participante Numero 5**_

 _ **Kukuri Momoko**_

 _ **Genero: Femenino**_

 _ **Edad: 18 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: A+**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 75/100**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Participante Numero 6**_

 _ **Shirakogawa Romero**_

 _ **Genero: Masculino**_

 _ **Edad: 19 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: A-**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 54/100**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Participante Numero 8**_

 _ **Nekomachi Miiko**_

 _ **Genero: Femenino**_

 _ **Edad: 21 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: B+**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 53/100**_

\- ¿Y el númer no lo son?

-El número 9 ha demostrado tener un gran optimismo que le será de gran utilidad en este tipo de juegos- ojeo una de las carpetas, su sonrisa se amplió- El número 7 puede ser más de lo que aparenta, no lo subestimaría mucho si fuera tú.

 _ **Participante Numero 7**_

 _ **Niko Akira**_

 _ **Genero: Masculino**_

 _ **Edad: 23 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: B-**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 67/100**_

Torameishi suspiro, restando le importancia al asunto- ¿Y el resto?

Tapia se fijo en los últimos cuatro archivos- El número 1 es peligroso, se adaptara facilmente a este juego, el número 2 posee una gran estabilidad mental que será difícil de romper, y el número 4...

 _ **Participante Numero 1**_

 _ **Aiyori Aoshi**_

 _ **Genero: Masculino**_

 _ **Edad: 22 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: O+**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 92/100**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Participante Numero 2**_

 _ **Amazono Daisuke**_

 _ **Genero: Masculino**_

 _ **Edad: 20 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: AB+**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 92/100**_

Ante el repentino suspenso de Tapia, Torameishi exclamo con impaciencia- ¿Qué pasa con el número 4?

\- Esto es interesante, realmente interesante.

Hastiado, Torameishi se acercó a su lado tratando de ver lo que había captado la atención de su compañero-¡ ¿Qué sucede con este informe?! ¡Sólo tiene los datos básicos!

Aquellas carpetas contenían toda la información reunida de los participantes, su edad, tipo de sangre, familiares, dirección de su residencia, condición de salud y el historial completo de su vida donde también estaba registrado su pasado.

Sin embargo, la carpeta que contenía la información del jugador numero 4 estaba totalmente incompleto. Solo los datos básicos estaban registrados no había nada de información sobre su pasado, y lo mas extraño...

 _ **Participante Numero 4**_

 _ **Utsuromiya Fuyumi**_

 _ **Genero: desconocido**_

 _ **Edad: 19 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: O+**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 89/100**_

-Con tan poca información, no se puede lograr un diagnóstico mental concreto- señaló Tapia divertido-el número 4 es un misterio y esto vuelve al juego cada vez más interesante.

Torameishi suspiro-¿Qué me dices del último?

 _ **Participante Numero 10**_

 _ **Makabe Yousuke**_

 _ **Genero: Masculino**_

 _ **Edad: 64 años**_

 _ **Tipo de sangre: AB+**_

 _ **Estabilidad mental: 80/100**_

-¿El número 10?- tarareo pensativo- Sólo es un viejo senil al borde de la locura.

Una gotita de sudor rodó por la mejilla de Torameishi _. El único loco aquí eres tu._

* * *

 **Oscuridad.**

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro.

 **Bump. Bump. Bump.**

Su corazón latía con fuerza que sentía que se le iba salir en cualquier momento. Pero de alguna forma eso la tranquilizaba, aquel sonido le recordaba que estaba viva.

 **Bump. Bump. Bump.**

Podía escuchar un par de voces que no le eran para nada familiares. Las mismas hablaron un rato entre ellas. Hasta que repentinamente se callaron. Escucho el ruido de lo que parecía ser una puerta abriéndose ,y poco después, una mano tomó su muñeca bruscamente.

Se removió molesta, esta tentada a darle un puñetazo a la persona que le había tomado la mano sin su al saber que en aquellas condiciones se encontraba en completa desventaja, decidió no poner resistencia.

 **Bump. Bump . Bump .**

Inconscientemente apretó un poco el objeto que sostenía contra su pecho. Una pequeña mueca se formo en sus labios al darse cuenta de que era, y eso le recordó que no estaba sola. _Ya no mas._

-Ya llegamos, Utsuromiya-sama- anunció la voz desconocida.

Sintió como le retiraban la venda negra que cubría sus ojos. Parpadeo desorienta hasta que su visión se acostumbro a la luz. Su corazón se escogió al descubrir donde estaba.

Frente a la puerta donde daría comienzo el juego mortal.

Aun sólo paso de estar expuesta al peligro de nuevo y ni siquiera sabía si esta vez saldria con vida. Apretó con fuerza a chappy en sus brazos. _No es momento de arrepentimientos._

-Utsuromiya-sama es hora que entre

Fuyumi notó la figura a su lado, un hombre de traje negro y gafas oscuras. _Un agente de seguridad de Black Tapia ¿Heh?_

-Eso ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo de nuevo-gruño dándole un manotazo a la mano que sostenia su muñeca, provocando que aquel sujeto hiciera una mueca de molestia ante su grosera actitud.

Con su único brazo libre, empujó la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. _Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 **Bump . Bump. Bump.**

 _Esto es realmente vergonzoso,_ pensó al sentir la mirada de todos los presentes en ella. Si bien, en la sala aun no estaban presentes la mayoría de los participantes. Recordaba que el orden de llegada estaba organizada por el orden de los números asignados a cada jugador.

Fijo su mirada en las únicas personas presentes en la sala. Un hombre alto de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y un par de lentes sobre sus ojos azules oscuro que la miraban de forma calculadora.

 _ **Número 1. Aoshi Aiyori. Uno de los jugadores más peligrosos del juego.**_

A su lado se encontraba un chico robusto de cabello marro nado, corte taza y ojos marrones que denotaban nerviosismo.

 _ **Número 3. Takuo Ishimakura. La primera victima del juego.**_

Orbes azules de Fuyumi se posaron en la última persona de la habitación. Un joven de cabellos blancos con tonos celestes, cuerpo bien marcado, y de los tres hombres, era el más apuesto. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada con total indiferencia.

 _ **Número 2. Amazono Daisuke. El participante más misterioso del juego.**_

Todo su pasado era un misterio y nunca revelo la verdadera razón del porque participaba en este juego. Miro hacia la muñequera negra que siempre traía en su muñeca. _Tampoco lo que ocultaba bajo esa muñequera._

Amazono pareció notar donde estaban enfocados los ojos de Fuyumi y frunció el seño, apretando su muñeca.

Exceptuando al chico gordo, ellos dos eran los principales sospechosos de ser su misterioso asesino. Ambos poseían la fuerza y la mentalidad para serlo y tendría que tener extremamente cuidado a su alrededor.

Apartó la mirada de Amazono, y se acercó a una de las paredes de la habitación, recostándose en ella. No se molesto en presentarse, si ella ya era grosera de forma natural, no iba cambiarlo a estas alturas.

-Señorita ¿No va decirnos de su nombre?-

La chica de coletas no tuvo que mirar para saber a quien pertenecía aquella demante voz -Es grosero preguntarle a una dama su nombre sin antes presentarse primero-

Aiyori sonrió divertido, claramente no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte- Lamento mi rudeza, mi nombre es Aiyori Aoshi, gusto en conocerla- luego señaló hacia sus dos acompañantes-El chico robusto es Ishimakura Takuo-san y el hombre de cabello blancos es Amazono Daisuke-san-

La joven hizo una pequeña mueca, reacia en contestar.

-Utsunomiya Fuyumi

La sonrisa de Aiyori se amplió, claramente satisfecho de haberla hecho hablar. _Maldito bastardo de lentes._

Un silencio incomodo se extendió en la sala. A espera de que los demás participantes restantes. Unos minutos después, las puertas se volvieron a abrir, dando paso a otra persona más. Los ojos de Fuyumi se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer quien era.

 _ **Número 5. Kukuri Momoko. Su primer amiga.**_

Era muy pronto…aun no estaba preparada para volver a verla. A la ultima persona que la vio con vida antes de su trágica muerte.

Kukuri se veía desorientada, sus ojos rosados se movían de un lado a otro un tanto nerviosa-A-Ano mucho gusto, soy Momoko Kukuri- hizo una educada reverencia.

Al ver como ninguno de los presentes respondería, ya sea por desconfianza o simplemente porque no les importaba. Aiyori, al ser un caballero educado-y el único- los volvió a presentar.

Mientras tanto, Fuyumi en ningún momento aparto sus ojos de ella, y como si la percibiera, Kukuri miro hacia su dirección. Al verla un brillo de alivio se instaló en su mirada. La chica lolita no supo en que momento ella se le acerco, tomándola de la mano que no sostenía a Chappy.

-Menos mal, pensé que era la única chica aquí- le sonrió de forma cálida.

El corazón de Fuyumi dio un vuelco y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas. La calidez que le transmitía, le hacía recordar los momentos que pasaron juntas.

Un carraspeo la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. Los tres chicos las observaban entre divertidos y confusos. El sonrojo de Fuyumi se oscureció.

-N-No me toques con tanta confianza-

Kukuri apartó las manos avergonzada- Gomenasai* fue algo muy atrevido de mi parte.

Después de eso, la sexta persona entró. Un joven albino de orbes rojizos y una sonrisa falsa adornaba sus labios.

 _ **Número 6. Shirokawa Romero. Un retorcido sádico.**_

Poco después, dos personas entraron al mismo tiempo. Una chica rubia de ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto y lleno de curvas. A su lado, un chico con gorrito, cabello púrpura y ojos oscuros que traia una expresión torpe.

 _ **Número 7. Niko Akira. De los cuatro sospechosos en ser su asesino era el que menos probabilidades tenia de serlo.**_

 _ **Número 8. Nekomachi Miito. La segunda victima del juego.**_

Hizo una mueca, la última vez que la vio fue en ese estado deplorable y aun le era difícil borrarlo de su mente.

-¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! ¡No parece un tienda de modas!- exclamo confusa Nekomachi.

Una gotita de sudor rodó por la mejilla de Niko- Como te lo decía antes, Nekomachi-san, esto no es un lugar de modas, te engañaron.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos- Ya te dije que no me fío de chicos con cara de idiota como tu, así que esperaré hasta que aparezca el encargado.

Niko suspiro, no sabía si tomarlo como un alago o un insultó.

La habitación estaba casi llena y con el nuevo par, se había vuelto menos silenciosa. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, y de ella, entro un anciano de cabello rojizo y gruesa barba.

 _ **Número 10. Makabe Yousuke. Casi siempre decía disparates, y a veces parecía estar al borde de la locura pero podía llegar a ser muy astuto cuando la situación lo a meritaba.**_

Solo faltaba un participante más y conociéndolo se habría opuesto hasta último momento en dejar a su hermanita sola.

-¡Oye!¡Déjenme ir!¡Maldita sea!

El último participante era un chico de cabellos castaños con una banda blanca en la frente, ojos marrones puros y honestos.

 _ **Número 9. Fukurokouji Meguru. La persona que cambió su vida.**_

Al igual que Kukuri se veía desorientado. Observó a todos con precaución y no pudo evitar tensarse cuando la miró por unos momentos, aun no se acostumbraba de su presencia ni la de su antigua amiga.

Al joven moreno no le dieron tiempo de expresar su desconcierto, cuando finalmente la mente maestra de este juego hizo su aparición.

 _ **Black Tapia**_ entraba juntos con un par de hombres de lentes oscuros, una gran sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus labios y sus ojos demoníacos escaneaban a cada uno de los participantes.

-¡Bienvenidos a este juego de la muerte! ¡Donde apostaron sus preciosas vidas por dinero!

-¡¿Hah?! ¡¿A que te refieres con "juego de la muerte"?! ¡Nadie me dijo eso!- chillo Nekomachi, alarmada.

Tapia inclino la cabeza en desconcierto-¿ Oh? Claramente estaba explicado en el contrato.

La rubia apretó los dientes, su puño estaba peligrosamente cerca del rostro burlón de Tapia- ¡Bastardo!¡No recuerdo haber firmado un contrato así! ¡No hay forma que arriesgaria mi vida por un estupido juego!

Honestamente, Fuyumi esperaba que le dejara un ojo morado, hace mucho tiempo que se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

-Espere un momento, Nekomachi-san- trató de calmarla Niko, logrando que la rubia retrocediera y apretara los puños conteniendo su rabia.

-Bueno ahora que estamos más calmados, comencemos con la explicación del juego- señaló sonriente Tapia.

Fuyumi suspiro, no queriendo escuchar aquella explicación. Hasta ahora todo estaba sucediendo igual que el anterior juego, aunque con ligeros cambios. Pensó en cómo Kukuri le tomó las manos. En el primer juego, ni siquiera se había animado a acercarse le pero ahora había sido diferente, a pesar de que era la primera vez que se veían en este tiempo. Recordando las palabras de Reflejo, tendría que tener cuidado de no levantar sospechas. Algunos de los jugadores eran muy perspicaces como Amazono y Aiyori.

-Este juego tiene dos partes fundamentales- Tapia hizo señas a uno de sus guardias que traía varios brazaletes de metal en sus manos- Por favor, colóquense estos brazaletes. Por ahora estarán desactivados pero cuando se activen se encargaran de medir su estado de ánimo y captar las alteraciones emocionales que sufran en el transcurso del juego- luego agregó con voz tétrica- Tengan cuidado, porque si sus emociones se alteran demasiado van a sufrir lo que llamamos "prisión mental" que seria un grave colapso mental que les producirá la muerte.

La atmósfera se volvió pesada ante la mención de la muerte y algunos participantes se sintieron atemorizados.

Un guardia se les acerco a cada uno, tendiéndole un brazalete. Fuyumi frunció el seño, aquel sensor fue la principal causa de su muerte en el otro tiempo. Si quería vivir, tendría que tener sus emociones tranquilas y evitar que se descontrolaran,

-Este juego durará diez días, así que tendrán que estar esos días encerrados aquí sin ningún contacto con el exterior- revelo Tapia, divertido por las reacciones de sorpresa de los jugadores -No se preocupen, tendrán todo lo necesario para satisfacer sus necesidades y la recompensa será distribuida equitativamente para cada participante, si la cantidad de participantes disminuye la recompensa aumentará pero si en los diez días quedan menos de la mitad, el juego automáticamente se cancelara.

-¿"Disminuye"? ¿significa que los participantes pueden morir por un colapso mental o también si un participante lástima a otro?- cuestionó Aiyori, sus ojos astutos observaban con cuidado la reacción de los demás

\- Por un colapso mental si, pero en este juego la violencia entre participantes esta prohibida y si lo hacen serán descalificados-respondió ante el alivio de l resto.

Aiyori sonrió, acomodándose los lentes- Aunque no me refería a ese tipo de agresión- murmuro para si mismo pero Amazono y Fuyumi, al ser los más cercanos a el, lograron escucharlo.

-Entonces hay posibilidad de que todos sobreviviremos si cooperando entre nosotros- propuso de manera positiva Meguru- Si confiamos en los demás, será más fácil sobrevivir-

Sus palabras optimistas lograron obtener el efecto esperado y algunos jugadores como Romero, Kukuri, Takuo, Niko y Nekomachi apoyaron esa propuesta.

 _Ese idiota es demasiado confiado._ La chica lolita resoplo, también confiaba en las palabras de Meguru pero no se fiaba de los demás jugadores, exeptuando a Kukuri.

-Confiando en personas que apenas conoces de verdad eres un idiota- mascullo Amazono, entrecerrando sus ojos en Meguru- No duraras mucho tiempo si sigues pensando de esa manera.

-¿Q-Qué...?- tardamudeo Meguru.

Las palabras de Amazono tuvieron gran efecto e inconsientemente sembraron la duda en el. Aunque Fuyumi no quería admitirlo, Amazono tenía un punto. En el anterior juego Meguru puso su confianza en los demás y eso le termino causando problemas.

-O-Oye ¿Acaso lo estas amenazando?- preguntó Ishimakura, un poco atemorizado.

Amazono sólo cerró los ojos, recostandose en la pared cercana a el- Tomalo como quieras

La mayoría de los participantes lo miraron con desconfianza y el ambiente se torno tenso hasta que Aiyori tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilizemonos, lo que quizo decir Amazono-san fue sólo una advertencia ¿No es cierto?- se dirigió hacia el albino pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de su parte.

A pesar de lo muy entretenido que estaba Black Tapia viendo discutir a sus "conejillos de Indias" sabía que tenía que seguir explicando las reglas del juego- Bueno es hora que les explique la segunda parte del juego "el dado de los seis sentidos"- mostró un dado con varios números en el-En estos dados podrán ver los cinco sentidos del hombre, vista, audición, olfato, gusto , y también, el espíritu. Todos los lanzarán una sola vez y el sentido que les salga ¡Se les será privado!

-¡¿Heh?!

-El número 1 representa la vista y tendrás que usar un atifaz, el 2 es la audición, tendrán que ponerse unos audífonos, el 3 sería el olfato, usaras un tampón para la nariz, el 4 es el gusto, serás amordazado, y el 5 representa al tacto, usaremos una anestesia especial y serás paralizado desde el cuello hacia abajo, algo insoportable- se burló de forma tétrica al ver la expresión paralizada de todos.

-¿Qué sucede con el espíritu? No es algo que se pueda sacar- pregunto Aiyori.

-Si sacas el 6, el espíritu ¡Estarás de suerte! Porque ningún sentido te será arrebatado-

Un suspiro colectivo escapó de todos los jugadores.

-¡Vamos minna*! Con todo ya explicado ¡Les daré un Tour por el lugar!

* * *

Tapia se encargó de mostrarles todo el lugar y designó las habitación de cada participante. La joven de coletas suspiro, trazando uno de sus dedos en el número 4 de su brazalete. Nunca se había puesto a pensar lo tan irónico que era aquel número.

En la cultura japonesa, el número cuatro representaba la mala suerte, ya que en japonés "cuatro": Shi (四) y "muerte": Shi(死) se pronuncian igual.

Fuyumi levanto la mirada de aquel objeto y dio un repingo, sorprendida al encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de Kukuri -¿Q-Que?

La roseta apartó la mirada avergonzada- G-Gomenasai, sólo que te vi tan distraída con tu brazalete ¿S-Sucede algo con el?

La pelinegra parpadeo con un poco de vergüenza ¿Tan distraída se veía?

-No es nada, sólo que aun no me acostumbro a el-

Kukuri asintió- Si, me siento un poco restringida con el- jugueteo un poco con el brazalete- Pero sólo serán diez dias ¿No? Pasarán rápido.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Fuyumi, serían los diez días más largos e infernales de su vida.

-¡Minna-san, ahora que terminamos con el tour, vamos para el salón!

* * *

Los ojos de todos los participantes se encontraban enfocados en los dados que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Black Tapia contemplaba sus reacciones con una diversión morbosa.

Después de la pequeña conversación que establecieron, Kukuri se mantuvo al lado de Fuyumi la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque se sentía un poco incómoda por su repentino acercamiento muy en el fondo estaba feliz.

Después de la advertencia que le dio Amazono, Meguru se habia mantenido en silencio. sumido en sus mas profundos pensamientos. La joven mentiría si diría que no estaba preocupada por el pero sería sospechoso que se acercara a hablarle con tanta familiaridad, Animarlo siempre fue un trabajo de Kukuri, no de ella.

El resto de los jugadores se veian igual de nerviosos, algunos como Nekomachi y Niko habían tomado confianza de hablarse entre si. Los únicos que se mantenían seguros y serenos eran Amazono, Aiyori y Makabe, este último parecía totalmente ido en su mundo de locuras.

-Bueno, comenzemos con el juego de los dados. Empezaremos primero por el orden de los números designados ¿De acuerdo?- señaló Black Tapia- Primero Aiyori Aoshi-sama-

Aiyori se acomodó los lentes con total confianza, tomó uno de los dados y lo lanzó.

Una exclamación de sorpresa resono por la habitación.

- **Espíritu** \- sonrió, satisfecho por el resultado.

-¡De verdad tiene mucha suerte!- felicitó Ishimakura, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-Que puedo decir...es mejor que perder algún sentido-

-Bueno el siguiente, Amazono Daisuke-sama-

El joven de cabellos blancos suspiro, no creía en la suerte, así que estaba listo para cualquier resultado.

 **Gusto**

Los demás jugadores sintieron pena por el y rezaban a todos los dioses que no tuvieran un resultado parecido o peor.

-Coloquese esta amordaza, Amazono-sama- indicó Tapia, dándole el objeto.

Con un último suspiro, el joven se colocó la amordaza. Lo unico que lamentaria seria no poder comer.

Despues siguió el chico gordito que sacó el **olfato**. El sentido que menos traería problemas si les fuera arrebatado.

-Utsuronomiya Fuyumi-sama-

La chica Lolita suspiro y le tendio su muñeca a Kukuri- Cuida de ella por mi.

La roseta parpadeo confusa pero asintio obediente y la tomo con extremo cuidado.

Fuyumi se acercó hacia mesa, ignorando la mirada burlona que recibió de parte de Tapia. Hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo al anterior juego, así que el resultado sería...

 **Olfato**

Tapia no tardo en darle un par de pinsas para la nariz. Perder uno de los sentidos era insoportable, así que perderlos todos sería mucho peor. Cuando volvio a su lugar, Kukuri le devolvio la muñeca, sana y salva.

-Kukuri Momoko-sama-

Insegura, la roseta tiró el dado, esperando tener un resultado favorable. Lo muy equivocada que estaba.

 **Vista**

-No puede ser...-susurro, temblando.

Kukuri retrocedió asustada, cuando un par de hombres se acercaron con el antifaz. Pronto su visión se volvió totalmente oscura y pequeñas lágrimas se cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Ten en cuenta que no puede sacarse ese antifaz o será descalificada- recordó Tapia, indiferente a su sufrimiento.

Fuyumi fruncio el seño, _bastardo._

Luego siguieron Shirakogawa que sacó **Espíritu** , a Niko le salió **olfato** y Nekomachi que tambien saco **espíritu**.

-Fukurokouji Meguru-sama-

El moreno no iba rezarle a ningún dios ni iba confiar su suerte . Hasta ahora todo lo que había conseguido era por su propio esfuerzo.

 **Espíritu**. Dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado.

-Por último Makabe Yousuke-sama-

El anciano tiro los dados y sacó **oído**.

Con esto el juego de los dados finalizó. Espíritu salió cuatro veces y tres veces olfato. Makabe, Amazono y Kukuri eran los más perjudicados.

-Minna-san tienen diez minutos para instalarse y descansar en sus propias habitaciones. En el momento que salgan de esta habitación, los brazaletes se activaran. La comida será distribuida en el salón de arte ¡Disfruten de sus nuevas vidas!-se despidió Tapia, abandonando la habitación.

Algunos se fueron retirando del salon. Fuyumi sintio un poco de alivio desde que comenzo el juego.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sobresaltada, busco al dueño de aquel grito y se encontro con una escena que se le hacía bastante familiar. Meguru y Kukuri juntos, tomados de la mano, sonrojados. _Ya veo, este es el momento en donde se reunieron por primera vez_. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Estaba feliz por ellos, pero a la vez se sentia un poco celosa.

Fuyumi parpadeo alarmada cuando sintió un peso extra en su cabeza, levantó la mirada reuniéndose con un par de orbes esmeraldas que la miraban intrigados.

Avergonzada, trató de articular algo pero el chico sacó un blog de notas de quien sabe donde, y con un marcador escribió algo en el. La chica de coletas no pudo evitar admirar lo rápido que Amazono se acostumbró a la falta de uno de sus sentidos. Al terminar de garabatear el papel, se lo tendió.

Fuyumi parpadeo confusa y leyó su contenido.

 _ **Estas en el camino, hazte un lado.**_

Parpadeo una vez más-¡¿Hah?!

Amazono sólo se escogió de hombros, ignorando su molestia y aprovechó el momento en que se corrió un poco para pasar por la puerta y salir. Dejando a la joven gruñendo molesta.

-¿Ara?¿Acaso hay un perrito por aquí?- cuestionó Kukuri, inclinando la cabeza al no poder ver por el antifaz.

Una gotita de sudor rodo por la mejilla de Meguru había presenciado toda la escena anterior - No creo que sea eso, Kukuri-san.

* * *

Poco después, Fuyumi se había calmado, y estaba de camino a su habitación. A pesar de ser sólo el primer día, se sentía agotada y hambrienta.

 _Hambre..._

 _Comida..._

Cerró los ojos pensativa.

¡Como se pudo olvidar un detalle tan importante!

El primer día de este juego...

...uno de los participantes **morirá**.

Dejo de caminar de forma brusca. El número 3, Ishimakura Takuo, en unos minutos iba morir por la "prisión mental". Siendo la primer víctima de este juego.

Era la única que sabía eso... entonces ¿Qué decisión tomara ahora?

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Capitulo dos finalizado!

El juego ha comenzado y es hora de poner a prueba la determinación de Fuyumi ¿Salvar o dejar morir a Ishimakura?

¡Les agradezco a todos los que se fijaron en este fic! Y si es posible dejen algún pequeño review, eso me ayudara a saber si les esta gustando el contenido de este fic o si hay algo que tendría que cambiar ¡Muchas gracias!

 ***Aclaracion**

 ***Gomen nasai significa en japones "Perdoname"**

 ***Minna es una palabra en japones que se usa para referirse a un grupo de personas reunidas.**


End file.
